Bruises, Puppies, and Milk
by alwayslookatme
Summary: Three days, that's all it took for them to fall in love. My sister challenged me to write a three day romance between Hermione and Draco, plus I needed to contain the words bruises, puppies, and milk in the central plot. Just a fluffy oneshot!


Bruises, Puppies, and Milk

I look over at my husband and squeeze his hand. He smiles at me, and returns the squeeze. We turn to watch our children running in the park. Thinking back, I can't help but smile as I remember how we first got together. It had all started with a bruise…

"Ooof!" I grunted, being pushed to the ground.

I moaned quietly as I cradled my wrist in my other arm. I had fallen on it, and could already tell it was going to bruise.

I looked up to see the person who had pushed me down and saw….

"Malfoy? Can't you watch where you're going?" I spat.

"This is your fault, Mudblood," He snapped.

Grumbling under my breath, I looked back down at my wrist, still sitting on the floor.

With a sigh, Malfoy outstretched a hand. "Come on Granger. Get off the floor."

I just stared at his hand. "What?"

"Quit acting like you've never seen a hand before. All you have to do is grab it, and I pull you up off the ground." He said, rolling his eyes, a hand still outstretched.

I narrowed my eyes. "Aren't you afraid you'll get my 'mudblood germs' on you?"

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly at my bitter tone, but quickly recovered. "Oh come on. Even I'm not a big enough fool to believe that nonsense anymore."

It was my turn to be surprised. I reached out my uninjured hand and took his. He easily pulled me up to my feet, and picked up my things. I just stared at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"You don't believe in the 'dirty blood' theories about muggles and muggle-borns anymore?"

He blinked. "No. After Voldemort was defeated by a half-blood, muggle-born, and a blood traitor, I realized it was a load of crap."

I narrowed my eyes at the word 'blood traitor'. Realizing his words, he spoke again.

"Not that I believe he's a blood traitor. I used to, but as I said, I don't anymore."

"I don't know if I believe you," I said, looking down.

"That's ok," He looked down at my wrist. "That's going to bruise. Give me your hand," He said gently.

I hesitated, then tenderly put my injured wrist into his hand. He gently bent my wrist and I hissed in pain.

"Sorry," I murmured.

Whispering a small healing charm, I felt the pain in my wrist tingle away.

"It's still going to bruise, but at least it doesn't hurt as bad," Malfoy said.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He nodded, then looked at his watch. "I need to go."

"Ok, goodbye Malfoy," I said.

"Draco. Call me Draco."

"Only if you call me Hermione," I replied with a smile.

Returning my smile he said, "Ok. Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Draco."

He turned and walked away, disappearing as he turned the corner. I watched him go, then smiled and went to my next class. The day seemed brighter somehow….

We got up off the bench we were sitting on, still holding hands. We started walking along the pond that lay in the middles of the park.

"Mummy, mummy! Scorp hit me!" My little girl Jacqueline yelled.

"Did not!" Scorpious yelled back, following his little sister over to me.

"Scorpious," My husband warned.

"Ok, maybe I did, but it wasn't that hard. She's overreacting!"

"Scorpious, don't hit your sister. Jacqueline, don't be a drama queen," I said.

"Sorry Mummy!" They chorused.

"It's alright," I said, taking my son's hand as my husband takes Jacqueline's.

I think back to the first time my husband and I talked, actually getting along. We had talked about everything imaginable, sitting by the lake together. The puppies had to be the icebreaker though…

"Why did you bring me here Draco?" I asked, still getting used to saying his first name.

"Wanted to show you something that McGonagall couldn't see," He replied mischievously.

"Oh really?"

"Really," And with that he pulled a small cardboard box out of his pocket.

Murmuring a spell, the box grew. Then he gently set it on the ground, and opened up the box. I peered over the edge and gasped. Inside were three little puppies.

"Oh my goodness, they're gorgeous!" I exclaimed. "What are they?"

"Puppies," He replied with a smirk.

"I know that!" I said, smacking him teasingly. "I meant, what breed are they?"

"Boxers."

"Can I hold one?"

"Of course," He said, smiling at my enthusiasm.

I reached in and pulled out one of the black and white puppies. Their eyes were open, but they still appeared very young. The puppy immediately fell asleep once he was resting in my lap.

"How old are they?" I asked, staring down at the tiny puppy.

"Three weeks."

"Where did you find them?"

"My mother sent them to me. She believed that I needed something to take care of, and something to love."

"I agree," He looked up at me and met my eyes. "Everyone needs to feel needed, and everyone wants to love and be loved." I said.

"Maybe you're right," He said, so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

"I am."

He smirked. "Arrogant much?"

"Pot calling the cauldron black, Draco."

"Whatever Hermione!"

We both laughed and chatted the afternoon away, petting and holding the puppies. I realized we actually had a lot in common, and we were able to bicker in such an easy, friendly way. He was sweet and insightful, though he tried to cover it up. But it was too late. I had seen the real him, and I really liked it…

"Hey, 'Mione, we should probably head home. It's getting late, and tomorrow is Jacqueline's first day of muggle pre-school!" My husband said.

"Alright, let's go," I reply, smiling at my wonderful family.

The sun was beginning to set as we walked home. I thought to the third day, the last day of school. Milk is still my favorite beverage since then…

"Hey Hermione," Draco said sitting down next to me in the Great Hall.

"Hi Draco!" I replied cheerily.

"What's he doing here?" Ron demanded.

"Eating breakfast," Draco said, piling food on his plate. "What does it look like Weasel?"

Ron's ears turned red, but he didn't say anything after that. If anyone else found it weird that Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table no one mentioned it.

"Hey Draco, can you get me a glass of milk?' I asked him.

"Sure," He grabbed a cup and the milk to pour me a glass.

"Wow," Harry said.

"What?" Draco and I asked simultaneously.

"You're actually helping 'Mione!" He directed towards Draco.

"Yeah, your point?" Draco asked haughtily, reaching over to give me my milk.

Before Harry could reply, someone ran into Draco, who spilled the glass of milk on me. Most fell in my lap, but some showered down upon my hair and face. I jumped up with a squeal.

Draco jumped up too, napkin in hand, dabbing milk out of my hair.

"Ugh, now I have to change!" I fumed.

"Wait until I get this off your face," Draco replied.

His small frown turned into a smirk as an idea came to him.

"What's that grin for?" I demanded.

Instead of answering, Draco leaned in and licked the milk off of my cheek. I turned bright red, as I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Draco, what are yo-" I was cut off by Draco putting a finger over my lips.

Then he cradled my face with his hands and leaned down to kiss me. When our lips met it was as if fire met ice. The air around us seemed to explode, and the Great Hall went silent.

When Draco pulled away, everyone could see that we were both blushing. We were also both smiling.

"Be my girlfriend Hermione," Draco whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend Draco," I said, smiling.

With that cue he leaned down to kiss me again. All was good.

"'Mione!"

"Yeah, what?" I said, startled out of my thoughts by my husband.

"Where were you, cloud nine?" He teased.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Those last three days of school."

He grinned. "That was pretty fantastic, huh?"

"Definitely."

We made it home and our two kids raced inside, bickering over the bedtime story for that night.

My husband laughed. "Jacqueline will win. Scorpious will always cave to his little sister. He does all the time."

"Always," I say simply.

He turned to me and kissed me, soft and sweet. After a few moments we pulled away.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy, I love you."

"I love you too Draco."


End file.
